


Hold Me.

by softyjseo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lovers, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, request, wrote this in one go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: Baekhyun had never believed in romantic clichés. But then Chanyeol came alone, and proved him wrong.





	Hold Me.

Baekhyun had never believed in clichés. He had never believed the romance stories he was forced to read in middle and high school, the couple’s in the books so incredibly _in love_. He never believed the magical words written on paper, the beautiful scenes in movies.

Watching as people on screen fell in love, reading as two characters in a book fell in love. He called bullshit. The butterflies, the smiles, the warm feeling when your significant other is near, the safeness, the laugher, the love and the _utter_ happiness that these scenes and chapters always radiated.

Baekhyun used to whine about it to his mother. He’d complain that there was no such thing as _butterflies_ in your stomach, no such thing as waking up next to the person you loved and feeling reenergized just because your partner smiles lazily at you.

He was sceptical. He was sceptical of the magic of first times. First dates, first kisses, first time having sex with someone, first breakups, first heartbreaks. First times everything, really.

For a long time, Baekhyun went through life without ever believing what the books said. Without ever listening to the love dialogues in movies and thinking ‘ _yes, that sounds about right_.’

‘’Morning baby.’’

The sun came in from the window, the soft breeze entering the room through the small opening a window provided moving the curtains ever so slightly.

Baekhyun smiled as he felt two arms wrap around his waist even tighter. A pair of lips placed a soft kiss on his shoulder and he intertwined his fingers with those on his stomach.

He didn’t believe in clichés for the longest time. But then, Chanyeol waltzed into his life. On a rainy day while Baekhyun was moping the floor of the convenience store he worked at, at the time. It was peaceful, the pitter patter of the rain on the windows a calming background noise as Baekhyun was slowly closing up the store.

Chanyeol had burst into the store five minutes before closing time, soaked to the bone. At first, Baekhyun had rolled his eyes at the lateness of the, at the time, stranger, but it didn’t take long for the universe to prove to him exactly _why_ Chanyeol was sent into the store on that exact moment.

Chanyeol had come into Baekhyun’s life and shifted it on its axis. Baekhyun felt butterflies on their first date. He felt the warm feeling people always talked about. He couldn’t stop smiling when Chanyeol was next to him and he felt so _safe_ when the taller male wrapped his arms around him.

It seemed so simple, so effortless, so normal. It was as if Baekhyun’s beliefs had seized to exist, because Chanyeol was here to prove him wrong.

Baekhyun turned around in Chanyeol’s arms, placing his head in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. The taller chuckled softly, tightening his hold once again as he tangled their legs together. ‘’morning, Chanie.’’

It was sickening, really. How in love Baekhyun was with Chanyeol. The giant was exactly what Baekhyun had subconsciously wished for. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, and Baekhyun was sure that if soulmates existed, Chanyeol would have been his.

Screw that, he still was.

‘’how’d you sleep, baby?’’ the nickname stuck after a particular date. If Baekhyun remembered correctly, it was their first date after Chanyeol had officially asked him to be his boyfriend. It was their first date as an actual couple and they had gone to an amusement park. Chanyeol had let the nickname slip as he asked a question, and it was as easy as breathing to keep calling Baekhyun his baby.

Because that’s what he was, really. Baekhyun meant everything to Chanyeol.

‘’I slept alright. I’m glad it’s Saturday, though.’’ Baekhyun murmured, and he didn’t need to see Chanyeol’s face to know that he was agreeing with him. A hum of agreement confirmed Baekhyun’s thoughts a few seconds later.

Saturday meant lazing around their apartment, running the simplest of errands. It meant cuddling on the couch, catching up to drama’s from during the week. Saturdays meant cooking together, eating together and later on showering together.

It meant falling asleep at the same time, something they couldn’t always do. Sometimes Chanyeol would come home from work late, sliding into bed beside an already knocked out Baekhyun. Sometimes Baekhyun would be the one to slip in late, but Chanyeol’s arms always found their way around his waist.

They had a routine, and to them it was nice. They loved the lazy weekends, sometimes hanging out with their friends, sometimes staying in. As long as Chanyeol was with him, Baekhyun was fine with everything.

The nights where he had to fall asleep without Chanyeol were the worst. He hated having to fall asleep without the warmth and scent of his boyfriend. He hated having to fall asleep without having Chanyeol pressed against his back, instead opting to cuddle a pillow to his chest instead.

He may be a bit clingy to some, but he knew Chanyeol didn’t mind one bit.

‘’how did you sleep, babe?’’ Baekhyun pulled back a little, now eyeing Chanyeol’s sleepy form. He looked adorable, his cheeks and eyes slightly swollen, his hair messy and all over the place. A dopey smile adorned his lips, and Baekhyun smiled right back at him.

‘’I slept amazing.’’ The other answered, opening one eye. Baekhyun visibly melted at the sight of his boyfriend acting cute, and he felt the love and adoration he held for the man in front of him curl around his heart even tighter, spreading a warmth throughout his body that he never wanted to lose.

‘’I love you.’’ Baekhyun had the habit of saying those words at the weirdest times. Sometimes they would be walking around the supermarket and he’d utter those three words. Sometimes they’d be talking and he’d interrupt with a shy ‘I love you’, before the conversation continued.

He sometimes left notes around in their apartment for the other to read. He wanted Chanyeol to know how much he meant to Baekhyun.

Chanyeol was fully aware of Baekhyun’s old beliefs. He was proud to say he had changed them, and he was extremely happy with the fact that Baekhyun was no longer scared to express his feelings.

Chanyeol smiled, his mouth opening ever so slightly with the stretch of his mouth, and Baekhyun really wanted to kiss him. He didn’t, though, because morning breath was still a thing.

‘’I love you too.’’ Chanyeol leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead. Baekhyun smiled back, the warmth in his body becoming even fiercer as seconds pass by.

He never used to believe in the clichés of waking up next to somebody and feeling reenergised just by their smile, but Chanyeol proved him wrong every single time they had the pleasure of waking up together.

It had gotten to the point that if it didn’t happen, Baekhyun felt more tired than he would have felt if they had woken up together.

‘’what’s for breakfast?’’ Baekhyun then asked, a smile still evident on his face. Outside, the rustles of leaves could be heard. Kids were waking up, the streets slowly filling themselves with kids playing on bikes and scooters. They listened for a few moments, content in their own silence.

‘’pancakes?’’ Chanyeol offered, breaking the silence. Baekhyun nodded at that, slowly letting go of Chanyeol’s neck. The other whined in protest, pulling Baekhyun back by the waist. He puckered his lips and Baekhyun giggled. He rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss, and Chanyeol let out a breathy chuckle.

‘’you’re not leaving this bed until you kiss me.’’ Baekhyun snorted, but gave in. He quickly pecked Chanyeol on the lips, clearly catching the other by surprise. Baekhyun triumphantly, but reluctantly on the inside, gets out of bed, grabbing Chanyeol’s shirt and putting it on.

‘’you look cute in that.’’ Chanyeol commented, now facing Baekhyun who was standing in the doorway. Baekhyun winked at him, a smile on his face.

‘’I know.’’ He turned to walk out, making his way toward the kitchen.

‘’I love you!’’ Baekhyun smiled as Chanyeol’s words boomed through their apartment, shaking his head.

‘’I love you too!’’

**Author's Note:**

> helloo
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this! i originally wrote this as a request for one of my good friends ash, but i decided to post it too because i think, in my humble opinion, that it's quite cute.  
> it's short, but sweet hehe. 
> 
> x D. 
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjseo) [CC](https://curiouscat.me/softyjseo)


End file.
